


Welcome Home

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG gets a nice little gift from James. Mostly unwrapping him.





	Welcome Home

RG shut the door to the mansion, trudging up the stairs and through the halls to drop her stuff off in her shared bedroom. Walking through the doorway, she was surprised to see the room was empty, her fiancé nowhere to be seen.

“James?” she called out, “I’m home…” There was no reply, and she assumed that he went into the smaller library to wait for her when she got back.

What she saw when she opened the door was something she wasn’t going to complain about. “Welcome home,” James said huskily. “I’ve been waiting.”

James was laying seductively on the comfy couch, a blanket covering him from the waist down. His left eyebrow was raised, like always, and a lustful smirk was playing on his face.

RG chuckled, leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed. “I’ve noticed.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Are you wearing any clothes under that blanket?”

“Why don’t you come and find out,” he growled, ending it with an exaggerated wink as RG practically threw herself on top of him, thrusting her hands into his soft hair and crushed his lips to hers.


End file.
